White as Snow
by smfah1113
Summary: One Shot. AU. Peeta and Gale live in the Capital. Peeta is a baker for President Snow, and one day a typical visit turn into much much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** **Peeta and Gale live in the Capital. Peeta is a baker for President Snow, and one day a typical visit turn into much much more. **

**Pairings: Gale/Peeta, Peeta/Snow**

**Warnings: Fluff, Anal, Rape **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I wrote this as a challenge from my friend. Enjoy. **

White as Snow

Peeta flipped his blond hair out of his eyes as he approached the searing hot oven. For a moment, he squinted his eyes when he looked into the glowing red inferno. Slowly, he slid the paddle into the oven, and removed the first loaf of bread. The other loaf eluded the wood surface. Peeta probed the oven again, but he only pushed the loaf farther away. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He tried again, but the plump, round bread was out of reach. For a moment he panicked; his heart began to thump faster, pounding in his ears. He spun around, and then jumped back when he saw someone standing a few inches from him: a Peacekeeper.

"C-can I help you?" Peeta stammered, backing away from the suited man. A black screen covered the Peacekeeper's face, concealing his identity. With a press of a button, the screen disappeared into the helmet, revealing Gale's face. His fierce eyes met Peeta's, and the shorter man felt at ease.

"Don't you recognize your boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you babe?" Gale raised an eyebrow and extended his arms in concern. Peeta remained silent.

"A little. I forgot that you were going to get your uniform today. You look so handsome," Peeta smiled as he embraced his boyfriend. After a moment, Gale leaned down and captured Peeta's lips in his own.

"I love you," Peeta said when he pulled away.

"I love you too," Gale chuckled and caressed the side of Peeta's face with his gloved hand. "Um babe? What's that smell?"

"Oh shit the bread!" Peeta cried. "Gale my arms are too short, can you reach in there and get it? I hope it isn't too badly burnt."

Gale released Peeta and grabbed the paddle. Carefully, he reached into the oven, and a moment later, he removed the bread. Peeta waited anxiously, trying to peek around Gale.

"Plump and white. Just like Snow likes it," Gale smiled, admiring the perfect loaf of bread his boyfriend made. Peeta let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God. I love you, Gale." Peeta set the bread on the table and then hugged his boyfriend, letting his hand slide down to Gale's ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with perfectly round buns here," Peeta smiled and bit his lip. Gale let out a small groan and then pulled himself together.

"Later babe," Gale winked, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "You need to go deliver that bread! You don't want Snow mad at you."

"Right. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Peeta kissed Gale, and then picked up the bread. As he left the bakery, he picked up the rose oil and sprinkled it on top of the warm bread.

3

When he reached President Snow's office, he knocked on the door. "Come in," the elderly man said, anticipating what had become the best part of his day. Everything about it was perfect. The bread, the conversation, the boy.

Peeta stepped into the room and approached Snow's desk. He smiled as he set the platter down.

"Please take a seat," Snow said warmly.

Peeta sat down, and Snow poured drinks. Peeta, too distracted by slicing the bread, did not notice Snow squirt a chemical into his drink.

"This looks excellent, Peeta," Snow smiled, selecting a piece of bread. He placed it on his plate and waited for Peeta to take one. They started eating the still warm bread.

"Thank you," Peeta stated, taking a sip of the fruity drink.

"For what my boy?" Snow inquired.

"For allowing Gale to join the Peacekeepers. I know he wasn't the top pick. Not with Cato and Finnick and all the others."

"Yes, but Gale has something they don't have."

"What's that?" Peeta took another sip, and as he swallowed, he noticed a tingling sensation coming from his crotch.

"Something worth fighting for."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He has you."

Peeta blushed, taking yet another sip. When he looked down, he saw a very noticeable bulge in his pants. As he looked up, his face turned a deeper shade of red. His eyes met Snow's, and Petta knew that the Presdient had noticed him looking down.

"Something the matter?" Snow asked, taking a bite of his bread.

Peeta swallowed. "No. Nothing's wrong. I really should be going though."

"Why?" Snow asked.

"I ummm. I left some bread in the oven, and it will burn if I stay any longer."

"Surely a few loaves aren't all that important," Snow said softly, reaching across the table.

Peeta's vision started to get fuzzy, and he was no longer aware of his surroundings.

Snow came up behind him and spun the chair around.

Peeta was naked, on his back, hard.

Then, he felt something wet snaking down his body all the way to his engorged member. The nimble tongue licked up, and then Peeta was inside Snow's mouth. He was completely out of control.

His legs were in the air, and something was sliding inside of him. It was wet. A tongue.

Then came the fingers.

First one.

Then two.

Three.

Then he was empty, but not for long. Something larger soon filled him. Peeta groaned from pain and pleasure. A body pressed against his, and something hard slid in and out of him.

A hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down.

"Peeta," a distant voice came from the door. "You left your…"

"Gale?" Peeta moaned, unaware of what was occurring.

The door slammed.

Peeta felt wet, and a wave of euphoria washed over him.

Gale stormed off, tears rushing down his face. He let the small box fall from his hand as he left the building. It rolled down the stairs and opened, revealing the silver ring inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Can You Save Me?

**AN: Sorry this took so long to publish. I tried a few different scenarios to see which one felt right, and this is what I ended up with. More angst! YAY! Enjoy 3 **

Can You Save Me?

As Gale walked, dark clouds obscured the sun. Cold drops of rain began to fall, landing on Gale's skin. He walked faster. Every few minutes, he let out a sob, and the tears started falling faster. His muscles twitched, and his thoughts became scrambled. Images flashed through his mind like lightning. He saw Snow. He saw Peeta. Together. He heard the moans of pleasure coming from Peeta's throat. He started crying harder. Everything was so perfect. He was going to ask Peeta to marry him. They were going to have kids. They were going to live happily ever after.

He wiped the tears from his face and looked up as he passed the bakery. Casting his vision downward once more, he continued walking. Then a smell entered his nostrils.

A familiar smell.

Bread.

He started crying even harder, trying to escape the familiarity.

Then he stopped.

Dead in his tracks.

His feet would not permit him to take another step. Slowly, he turned around, looking inside the empty bakery.

Images flashed through his mind again, but these ones were different. They were of Peeta sweating as he reached into the oven to get bread. Of him kneading dough and carefully shaping the loaves. Of the smile he got on his face whenever Gale came home. With those thoughts in mind, Gale started back to the Capitol Building.

-Dramatic Page Break!-

The haze had lifted, leaving Peeta with an awful headache. He lay in pain where Snow had left him. He longed for Gale's arms to keep himself, but he knew that Gale wasn't coming back. Not after what he saw. Peeta was covered with sweat and something else. Thick. Still slightly warm. Was it his or Snow's? Peeta didn't want to find out.

He opened his eyes slowly; light flooded in, amplifying his headache. He groaned.

"Awake I see," President Snow said from across the room, his voice throbbing inside Peeta's head. Peeta groaned again.

"Get up now boy." Snow crossed the room and rested his wrinkled papery hand on Peeta's thigh. The blonde squirmed, trying to flee from the unwanted touch. Sensing this, Snow clamped down, keeping Peeta from moving away. Peeta struggled at first, but when he realized that he couldn't escape Snow's grasp, he stopped trying.

"Where do you think you're off to?" Snow grimaced.

"Can I just go home?" Peeta implored, opening his eyes wider. He could now make out Snow's blurry figure standing above him.

Snow chuckled. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Back to your Peacekeeper boyfriend."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Peeta mumbled.

"This is what happens to men and women who are desirous to incite rebellion," Snow grinned at Peeta, revealing his yellow, rotting teeth.

"You rape them?" Peeta asked.

"You caught my eye Peeta Mellark. Usually rebels are shipped off to outlying districts to work in awful jobs under careful supervision. Don't worry. That will happen to you. We have a nice mining position open for you in District 12, but before you were sent away I decided to have some fun with you first."

Peeta's stomach churned. His head spun, and he nearly regurgitated his lunch.

"It was very enjoyable too. Now get up boy. You have a train to catch." Snow slapped Peeta's stomach, and the blonde quickly stood and dressed, feeling Snow's lustful gaze on his back the whole time.

"How did you know?" Peeta asked, referring to Snow's accusations of his rebel affiliations.

"Your boyfriend. He told us when he was first interviewed for the Peacekeeper position."

Peeta's jaw dropped, and tears brimmed in his eyes. Powerful emotions swirled inside of him. Anger. Sorrow. The tears flowed down his face. A fire raged inside him. Gale. The one person who would never have betrayed him. Peeta had nothing.

-o-

Gale broke into a run as he approached the glass and metal structure. Stopping for a moment, he knelt and picked up the ring he had dropped earlier. He leapt up the steps three at a time until he reached the large glass door. He opened it and stepped inside the building. He ran through the hallways until he reached Snow's office which remained unguarded. Stepping inside, he saw President Snow sitting contentedly behind his desk.

"I was wondering when you would show up Hawthorne," Snow smiled.

Gale sneered, and prepared to shoot Snow in the head, but he stopped when he heard guards enter the room behind him. He moved his hand away from his gun and calmly approached Snow, sitting across from the vile, sordid man.

"Where's Peeta?" Gale asked.

Snow grinned and looked down at his watch. "By this time, well on his way."

"Where?" Gale said, his jaw clenching.

"That's none of your business. Now, I believe you are on duty Hawthorne. Do your superiors need to show you where you are stationed?" Snow asked in a monotone as he gestured to the guards behind Gale. There was a sense of urgency in Snow's voice. A thump emanated from a closet to Gale's right, and for a moment, he hoped Peeta would come bursting through the door, but nothing happened. He returned his attention to Snow.

"No," Gale said through gritted teeth. He stood up suddenly, but Snow spoke again before he could leave the room.

"Before you go. Do this." Snow handed Gale a folded piece of paper with instructions on it. Gale gave the President a perplexed look as he read the paper.

"Wh—."

"Hush. Just go." Snow cut Gale off. Gale left the room, shaking his head.

-o-

"Don't make another sound," the Peacekeeper breathed into Peeta's ear. Peeta was restrained in the closet in Snow's office. Snow was about to take him to the train station when Gale entered the building. Part of Peeta longed to break out of the closet and run into his boyfriend's arms, but another part of him held him back. He wanted Gale to suffer. To be punished for what he had done. Peeta held still, quiet, emotion-laden tears dripping down his face.

Once Gale left, Snow opened the closet and let Peeta stumble out.

"Sorry for the delay. We will head to the station now, but we have to make another stop first." He smacked Peeta's ass as he walked out of the closet. Peeta glared at Snow and contemplated punching the perverted old man in the mouth, but that would have ended badly. He complied and left the office with Snow. They boarded a Hovercraft which carried them over the city. Somewhere down there, Gale was going off to his job, elated.

When the hovercraft landed, Snow took Peeta outside.

"This isn't the train station," Peeta said in a concerned tone.

"I know," Snow smiled. "Do you recognize this place?"

Peeta turned around taking in the scenery. Tall glass buildings rose not far away, but here there were trees and a nice stream. Birds chirped, and the sun seemed a little brighter than anywhere else in the city. The realization dawned on him. His eyes widened, and he gave Snow a perplexed look.

"Why here?" Peeta asked, swallowing hard. "Why are we here?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Snow grinned and stepped closer to Peeta who found himself unable to take a step backward due to the guard's presence behind him.

Peeta let out a sigh. "This is where Gale and I first met. He was on his way out of the woods, and I was taking a walk around the city. He wasn't paying attention, and he ran into me." The scene played through Peeta's mind as though it happened the day before. He closed his eyes and inhaled. "It happened on a day just like today." When he opened his eyes, he gasped. President Snow was standing directly in front of him. Peeta felt the older man's hand squeezing and groping his manhood. Peeta tried to push Snow back, but the guard stopped him. For a short time, Peeta resisted, but then his body took over. Blood rushed to his groin, and before long, he had a very very stiff erection.

"Now you will have a new memory of this place," Snow winked and backed away from Peeta. The boarded the hovercraft and headed for the train station.

"We'll be watching you Peeta Mellark," Snow said as Peeta boarded the train. A Peacekeeper cuffed him, and the door closed with a hissing noise.

-o-

Downtrodden, Gale reported to his station, a location on the edge of the city, where the angular glass buildings met the forest. When he realized where he was, a flood of images and emotions overwhelmed his mind, and he collapsed on the ground bereft with grief.


End file.
